Opposites
by Lady Merlin
Summary: this is about Lily thinking about James. Li'l one shot. Kinda fluffy. Rated for safety. Read n review!


Well, this is just something that popped into my head as I was reading OotP again. It is about Lily thinking about her –feelings- for James. Hey, what can I say, I'm unoriginal, or am I? Muahahahahahahaha! People, more like James lovers, like me, please don't kill me. This is not bad to James. It just sounds like it. Trust me. I know, it makes you want to kill me reading the first para, but well, it turns around…

Opposites! That's what they were! Lily was sitting on her bed thinking about her arch enemy James. He was so not cute! He was stupid, arrogant and had dreams which were likely to never come true. For example, HAVING HER! He was so delusional. His hair wasn't the soft silky type that made you want to run your hair through it, it didn't look cute and it wasn't even cool! His skin wasn't soft like the petals of the rose, or tanned like a surfers. His face wasn't sweet, or loving. It didn't appeal to her in anyway. It was plain ugly, scarred even worse by that 'I know more than you do' smile, and the cheesy grin. His body wasn't strong and muscled, that made you want to be held by him, he was just, skinny. His stupid habits, like running his hand through his hair. Humph, like it made him look any better. His teeth were not even sparkly. His lips weren't soft or loving. His touch wasn't gentle. He wasn't humble or nice. He was so wrong for her! He was like her total opposite!

URGH!

Whom was she kidding! He was the cutest boy she had ever seen, he was smart and not that arrogant, just confident. Perfectly confident. His dreams were, well, appealing to her anyway. His hair was amazing. It showed just the right amount of cuteness, smartness and coolness. It made him look kinda sexy. His skin was as soft as the wind, and beautifully cream. His face was amazing. It lit up the room when he was there. It had charmed and captured her heart. It was sweet **and **loving. It was not scarred, just enhanced by the arrogant and cocky grin. His body was strong and muscled, so much that she gazed at him in her mind's eye. His hand constantly ran through his hair, making him look as cute as ever. He looked fresh from a ride when he did that. His teeth weren't sparkly, they were **dazzling**! Her dreams were plagued by his lips on hers, and his arms around her. His touch made her shiver, his humility made her smile. He was right for her. He was perfect for her, and being her opposite made him so.

Lily stood up realization sparkling in her eyes. She was in love with James Potter. There was nothing that she could do it hide or mask it. Ever. She went down her stairs, and into the boy's dorm.

He was lying on his bed, gazing at something on the top. When he heard her enter his room, he jumped out of his bed. He looked very nervous, as if she was going to hex him upon sight or something. He saw a certain emotion in her eyes that he had never seen there before. A strong thing, strange, it had often been mirrored in him, he didn't know where. He was gazing intently into her eyes, with thoughts and feelings that had never been touched, the fear of hopes getting too high. Slowly, approaching each other, not noticing the close proximity. His hands went around her waist, all forgotten past experiences, hers around his shoulder. Drawing in closer, he placed his lips on hers, all time forgotten, only there, and then, the two of them. Heat and sweetness passed through their lips, an eternal feeling created, passion and longing filled them to the extent. At the same time in their minds, the thought stayed imprinted, 'this was meant to be. This is right.'

They broke off gasping. Not saying a single word, they fell into a tight hug. Their bodies locked at exactly the right places, like a jigsaw puzzle put together. Extremes sensitivity filled both of them. He was aware of her hands on his shoulders and her neck touching his. She was aware of his hands around her waist and his face in her hair. He felt a hot wetness on his shoulder. His heart wrenched. She was crying. Angry questions formed in his mind. Had she been forced or tricked into doing it? What was wrong, had he done something wrong? He pulled back and saw a look of utter regret on her face. Regret for what? Being with him?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said between quiet sobs.

"What for?" he asked.

"For not realizing. For denying the truth. For misbehaving with you. I just wanted to say, that I do care, and I do have feelings for you, it was just fear of rejection that did this. I don't think that anyone can forgive me for what I did. Not Sirius, not you, not even me. No one. I just want you to know that you have won my heart over. Not now, a long time back. I'm sorry." She said quietly. She wiped away the tears on her face and looked into his eyes, with a burning look of truth and love, she was about to turn around and walk away, when he grabbed her hand.

"It has been forgiven a long time ago." He said. She smiled, and that night, two souls found their destiny. Tow dreams were fulfilled. Two lovers were united. Two opposites were bonded into one.


End file.
